Riishta92 Show!
by riishta92
Summary: What happens when Teen Titans, Yugi-Oh, Inuyasha, AND Pokemon go on one show? But what about when it goes farther than that! -Chapter 5 is finally up!- Warning: This story has absolutely no plot o.o
1. The Show

Riishta92: The words in between the **are the actions. Well, you know the rest. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this... Except myself... Even though I wish I owned it... Yet, I wouldn't be writing this... Uh, anyways, on with the story!  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Riishta92: "Hello, welcome to the 'Riishta92 Show!'"  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers*  
  
Riishta92: "Yeah, yeah... Well anyway, today we have special guests! First, The Teen Titans!"  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers*  
  
TT: *walk in, waving and sit down*  
  
Riishta92: "Yes, hello. Now, Pokemon!"  
  
Audience:*claps and cheers*  
  
Pokemon: *sit down*  
  
Riishta92: *sighs* "Now, Inuyasha!"  
  
Audience: *gets tired of clapping and dies*  
  
Inuyasha: *walk in*  
  
Riishta92: "Ok, first, let's interview The Teen Titans!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey! Why Teen Titans? Why not Inuyasha?"  
  
Riishta92: "Well, um..."  
  
Cyborg: "'cause we're better than y'all!"  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls out his sword* "You wanna bet?"  
  
Starfire: "Now, my friends. We must not fight. We are all equal in quality!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Shut you're trap"  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha*twitches and falls on the ground* "DAMN YOU!"  
  
Raven: "This is pointless..."  
  
Brock: *stares at Raven* "Damn you're hot.."  
  
Raven: "You're pointless..."  
  
BB: "Are you messin' with my girl?"  
  
Raven: "Pointless..." *sips her herbal tea*  
  
Riishta92: "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone: *shuts up and sits down*  
  
Riishta92: "Now... The Teen Titans... BB, if you could have any power, besides your own, which one would it be?"  
  
BB: *still staring at Brock* "I hate you.."  
  
Terra: "I thought you loved ME!" *starts crying and runs away*  
  
BB: "Terra!" *runs after her*  
  
Soon there's an earthquake.  
  
Robin: "Run! It's an earthquake!"  
  
Starfire: "Robin, what is this 'earthquake'?"  
  
Raven: "It's pointless..."  
  
Robin: *explains to her*  
  
Starfire: "Oh... Does it have mustard in it?"  
  
Inuyasha: *smacks forehead* "Your girlfriend's dumb..."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha: *falls on ground in sitting position* "STOP THAT!"  
  
Raven: "That was pointless.."  
  
The roof falls on all of them.  
  
BB is hugging Terra.  
  
BB: "I'll never let you go..."  
  
Terra: "I love you..."  
  
Raven: *floats over them* "You're so pointless..."  
  
Everyone miraculously lives  
  
Starfire: "We miraculously lived!"  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Riishta92: "DAMN YOU ALL!"  
  
Inuyasha: "You wanna take this outside?"  
  
Kagome: "INUYASHA!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: *murders Kagome*  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
BB: "DUDE! Total front row tickets! I loved it"  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Terra: "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" *runs away*  
  
BB: "TERRA!"* runs after her*  
  
Terra: "I SHALL JOIN SLADE!!"  
  
BB: "NOOOO!"  
  
Raven: "This is pointless..."  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Riishta92: *laughs maniacally* "I am so evil.."  
  
Ash and the gang stomp in Riishta92's room. "Hey! Why are we not in it!"  
  
Riishta92: "Uhh... How did you get in my room?"  
  
Pikachu: "PIKA!"  
  
Ash: "YEAH! What he said!"  
  
Riishta92: 0_0 "Okay..." *slowly slides out of room*  
  
I promise I will have more Pokemon on the next chapter if you review! 


	2. Crazy OOCs

Hey! Riri is back! Now... Another... CHAPTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately...  
  
..................................................................  
  
Starfire steps in front of the camera. "Hello, would you like some glork?" *holds up plate of glork*  
  
Cyborg blasts Star out of the way. "BOOH YEAH!"  
  
Riishta92 lets out a roar. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sits down except Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha lunges at Riishta92.  
  
Riishta92 steps out of the way and pulled out her light saber. "Huwaaa!"  
  
Starfire stood up. "FRIENDS! We must not fi-"  
  
Riishta92 throws the sword into Starfire's head.  
  
Robin: "NOOO! My true love!" *holds Star*  
  
Starfire: "Robin... I love you..."  
  
Raven: "Love is so pointless..."  
  
Everyone: "SHUD UP! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT!!"  
  
Starfire gets up. "Y'all trippin'. Robin and me y'all will never get together"  
  
Robin: "Psh, yo the one trippin' yo. Robin is too good for ya."  
  
Cyborg: *in a nerdy voice* "Now friends, neither of use are tripping. We have our feet planted firmly on the ground." *pushes up glasses* "This fighting is superfluous and immensely out of character."  
  
BB: "Please don't fight!" *starts crying* "I'll do anything!" *gets on knees and starts begging and pouting*  
  
Raven: "This show is pointless..."  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh Raven, please don't say everything is pointless. It is extremely annoying, and it hurts some people... Including me..."  
  
Riishta92: 0_0 "I missed something..."  
  
Inuyasha: "No, you did not miss one thing. "  
  
Starfire: "Yo, I'm out. Star's out of the hood. Peace yo!"  
  
Robin: "Ya, I'm with the 'lien" *walks out coolly*  
  
BB: "NO! We must reunite! We must briiing together our love." *puts his hands together*  
  
Cyborg: "Beastboy, you must have received an F in English. Your grammar is unacceptable"  
  
Riishta92 starts crying.  
  
BB: "NO! Do not cry, friend! We must briiing together out looove."  
  
Riishta92 hits BB in the head.  
  
Raven: "Hitting is so pointless..."  
  
..................................................................  
  
Yes! I have done it yet again! Woah, I totally amaze myself... I have goose bumps.. 


	3. Back at the tower

Okay, from the reviews, I'm guessing you want more!! So here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned ANYTHING, I probably would be living in a mansion and have a way better computer than this crap... And I would probably would be doing my victory dance right about now...  
  
..................................................................  
  
~Back at the tower~  
  
Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking.  
  
Robin and Cyborg were fighting over the remote, as BB lay at Raven's feet, annoying her.  
  
Raven threw her book at BB's face.  
  
BB growled and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Cyborg and Robin stopped fighting as the T.V switched to some show.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Riishta92 Show."  
  
The titans stared at the TV in horror... Then...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" The titans screamed. "Everyone will know our secret!!"  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door.  
  
Starfire floated over to the door. There stood Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm gonna have to kick your ass!"  
  
Starfire: "Yo homie, wassup foo. We just chillin' yo."  
  
Raven zoomed past them. "Chilling is pointless..."  
  
Kagome was behind Inuyasha, somehow surviving his murder. "Hi."  
  
Inuyasha: "EVERYONE KNOWS OUR TRUE PERSONALITIY!!"  
  
BB stepped in front of Starfire. "Pleaseeeeee!! Don't yell! I have very sensitive ears!" He begged  
  
Cyborg blinked. "Grammar Beastboy... Grammar..."  
  
Robin put his hand on his crotch and lifted. "Yo, ya need to take a chill pill yo. I got come haaaapy pills in my cabinet.." *laughs like Bevis and Butthead*  
  
Kagome: "Hi"  
  
Suddenly every one was electrocuted, followed bye a "PIKA!"  
  
Ash and the gang stepped into the tower. "No one will know OUR true personality!"  
  
Suddenly on the TV, "Now, a special feature! The True Personality Of POKEMON!"  
  
Pokemon gang: "NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Teen Titans, and Inuyasha laughed evilly.  
  
Kagome: "Hi"  
  
"PIKA!" They were all electrocuted.  
  
Yugi-oh and the gang walked in. "Is this Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
Robin: "Uh, wrong show dude.."  
  
Starfire: "Yo.. Hey Joey, you lookin' FAIINE tonight!"  
  
Brock stared at Raven then follows her.  
  
Suddenly there's a scream by Raven. "AH! NO! NO MORE! Oh.. That's good..."  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Raven comes back with a bag full of jellybeans. "Oh yeah... That is SO good."  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Brock: "I'm glad you like it.."  
  
BB: "HEY!"  
  
Suddenly there's a big blast. Terra stood in the doorway, her shirt had an emblem with an 'S' carved in it. "I have come for you.." She said in a terminator voice.  
  
BB screamed like a little girl.  
  
Ash: "That movie's good... Terminator's tight.." *blabs on about Terminator*  
  
Terra: "Enough with that nonsense... I never even seen it.. Please, do tell me more..." *Ash talks to Terra about Terminator, as she nodded in amazement*  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Raven: "Well.. I'll be meditating.. And NOT eating these jellybeans.." She hid the jellybeans behind her back and scampered to her room.  
  
Robin: "Hey Cyborg, challenge ya to a game!"  
  
Cyborg: "Let me correct you... Hello Cyborg, I shall challenge you to an exciting game..."  
  
Starfire: "Everyone in Character... Cameras are coming back on..." She whispered  
  
Everyone scampered to the couch. Pokemon and Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room.  
  
The cameras came on  
  
Starfire coughed. "Hello.. Erm, Pokemon... I see you have decided to drop by... Oh, new friends!" She jumped up with a fake smile on her face.  
  
Robin jumped up also. "Yeah.. And erm... Inuyasha also.."  
  
Cyborg jumped up, hiding his glasses behind him. "Umm.. Oh, and Yugi-Oh too.."  
  
Yugi: "Are you sure this isn't Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
Mai: "Yugi, they said they're sure, now drop it.."  
  
Joe: "Uh, guys, I think we are at the wrong show.."  
  
Teen Titans: "REALLY!?!"  
  
Ash and Brock turn to the camera.  
  
Ash: "Uh... Hello... We are on our way to Pallet Town to uh... Do... Something..."  
  
Brock's eyes widened as he saw the camera lady. "Ooh... You're pretty..." He lands a big smooch on the camera lens.  
  
There was a lady screaming and the camera dropped, seeing only Brock's feet running. "Wait!"  
  
Starfire pulled the camera away from Ash. "Erm.. Would you like some glork?"  
  
..................................................................  
  
Woah.. What will happen next.. MUAHAHAHA! Review.. Review... NOW!!! Muahahaha! 


	4. Partaaay!

HI! Thank you for such the lovely reviews! *wipes a tear* I dunno what I would do without you guys.. *sniffs* Okay, now that that's over.. ANOTHER CHAPER!! I don't know how long I can keep this up though heh.. Might be last chapter.. Unless you review and inspire me *hint hint*  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, fine, you wamme to say it? I OWN TEEN TITANS!! MUAHAHA! What? Oh.. Nevermind... ...........................................................................  
  
Robin pushed Starfire out of the way. "Uh... Have we given you a tour of the tower yet? No.. I don't think we have.." He grabbed the camera person and showed him around  
  
Yugi's eyes got all wide and his little puzzle thing spun around. "Yugi- oh!" His face turned all gay. ((lol))  
  
Yami took his place. "We shall find Duelist Kingdom!"  
  
Joe: "Way to go Yami!"  
  
Mai: "GOD DAMNIT!! I TOLD YOU!!! THIS IS FUCKING JUMP CITY!!!! NOT DUELIST GAY KINGDOM!!!!!!"  
  
Yami: "No need to use that tone... GHEEEEEZE!"  
  
Starfire was gazing at Joe "damn you're fine.."  
  
The camera person raised an eyebrow  
  
Starfire: "Erm.. I mean, you are, as they say here, 'hot'"  
  
The other camera person was still getting 'toured' by Robin  
  
Cyborg dropped his glasses. "erm... Oh look! The alarm.." He made a beeping noise  
  
Robin came back. "TITANS GO!!!"  
  
Robin ran off.  
  
Beastboy was glaring at Brock  
  
Raven was in her room, munching on the jelly beans. She snorted "Jelly beans..." She stuff the hole bag in her mouth.... Bag and all..  
  
Brock went in her room with a smirk on his face. His smirk disappeared as he saw her room.  
  
The walls were covered in pink. There was plushies of bears and and bunnies.  
  
Brock screamed "AHH!! NO NOT PINK!!" He ran out of the room  
  
Raven chased after him. "NOO! I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!"  
  
BB heard this and started crying.  
  
Terra stopped talking with Ash and cuddled BB. "Who's my little green diareah?" ((no clue how to spell lol))  
  
BB smiled sheepishly. "I am.."  
  
Raven and Brock were cuddling.  
  
Beastboy and Terra were nuzzling noses.  
  
Mistly glance over at Yami. "mmm.."  
  
She went over to him and kisses him.  
  
Yami stood there. "This has to be Duelist Kingdom! The same thing happened to be there... 5 times!"  
  
Misty blinked  
  
Kagome: "HI!"  
  
Inuyasha grew intrest in Starfire...  
  
Suddenly there was a loud boom at the door.  
  
There stood Riishta92 ((yay it's me!)) With a chainsaw. "Muahahah!"  
  
She swung it around  
  
BB screamed like a little girl and jumped into Terra's arms.  
  
Starfire tossed the glork in Riishta92's face.  
  
Riishta92's face melted off and sunk to the ground. "noooooo!" Her robot face showed. ((What? I'm a robot? CURSE YOU AUTHOR! Wait...))  
  
BB screamed like a little girl again.  
  
The cameras surrounded Riishta92.  
  
Starfire grabbed a beer. "This calls for a celebration!" She tossed everyone beers and they all held hands, singing  
  
"La cucaracha, la cucaracha, la burrito blah blah blah, la cucaracha, la cucaracha, enchilada blah blah blah!!!"  
  
The singing and dancing spread around the block, soon the city, then state, then country... Then the whole world! Causing a World Dance 4!  
  
People were doing the twist, and the booty shake, and the dirty dance!  
  
"WOOOT WOOT WOOOT WOOT!" Could be heard throughout space.  
  
Soon after, aliens abducted the earth and joined in their dancing and celebrating.  
  
The rest of this part can be seen on the discovery channel between the times 4:00 and 9:00 thank you!  
  
........................................................................... heh, sorry the discovery channel part sounded funny! You know what's gonna happen there, huhuhuhuhhuh. And yes I got the cucaracha thing from Fairly Odd Parents... ((pay up dude.. *waves money around* muahah! Umm..)) Well, I plan on making a chapter about after the party.. Ohhh.. Mature audience only.. LOL hehehehehe god I crack myself up.. You dunno how fun it has been to write this.. I read it over and over again and still laugh! ( thank you.. I LOVE YOU!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheh.. what? I can stop now? Oh.. Okay.. 


	5. Short Term Memory

-shoots self- So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I promise I'll update more! With school and stuff, it's pretty hard to do anything other than study any more. Well, sorry for the delay, and enjoy this rather.. long chapter

-----------------------------

Robin: Laaacuca raachaaaaa!

Inuyasha: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Robin: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF THE BOY WO—

Inuyasha stuck his sword through Robin.

Starfire let out a shriek. "EEEK!"

Inuyasha laughed.

Beastboy gasped. "LYK O MY GAWD YOU KILLED ROBIN!!!11oneone!1"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You're such a n00b..."

Terra: "Hey.. Isn't that line from South Park?"

Cyborg: "What? 'You're such a n00b?'"

Terra: "Erm.. No.."

Starfire: "'Eek'?"

Terra: -.- "No.."

Robin: -is kicking Inuyasha's ass after he came back to life by the Robin-loving author- "Lacuca racha?"

Terra: "NO!"

Beastboy: "Uh.. Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

Riishsta92: "YOU SHALL PERISH!"

Beastboy: oO "WTF?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED AS A ROBOT!"

Riishta92: -insert evil/deranged/nerdy/idiotic/gay/dumb/stupid/moronic/terrifying/haunting/tramatizing/blahblahblah laugh here- "Aha! Well you thought wrong!"

Starfire: -gasp- "I did not know wells could think!"

Pickachu: "Pika!"

Ash: "LET'S ALL GO TO PALLET TOWN AND LIVE GAYLY EVER AFTER"

Misty: "But.. I want my beer."

Mai: "Hmph.."

Yugi: "I still say this is duelist kingdom..."

-Yugi is pounced on by a rabid looking Mai-

"YOU BITCH! IT'S NOT DUELIST KINGDOM! I'M GONNA STICK THIS PUZZLE UP YOUR—"

"Friends! We must not fight so! Do you wish to invite the REPKNAS?!"

So this is how it went on for a few hours.. Robin high. Inuyasha high. Starfire high. Beastboy high. Raven—Wait.. Where's Raven.. And.. And... BROCK! OO

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone turned from the main room of the T-Tower, to the hall with big eyes.

Riishta92: -gum falls out of mouth-

Beastboy: "Meep". oo

Terra: "Hey.. Wait.. How did I get here anyways.. Didn't I like.. Disappear or something.."

Raven: -steps into the room- "Damn author and her short term memory!"

Riishta92: "Hey!"

So with her extraordinary ugliness skills, she—

Riishta92: "Hey! Who said that?!"

Narrator: "I did"

Riishta92: "What?! HOW!"

Narrator: "I'm the narrator"

Riishta92 "But I'm the author! I didn't ask for no damn narrator!"

Narrator: "Oh.. Oops." –disappears in a cloud of smoke-

Riishta92: "Gah! I'll be in my trailer!" –stomps off muttering other worthless things-

Beastboy: "Okay.. Where were we.."

Robin: -ish punching the air- "SLADE!"

Everyone else: -stare-

Robin: -gets thrown to the floor- "NOOOO!! RAAAPE!!"

Starfire: "What is this 'rape'...?"

Robin: -suddenly pauses and looks at Starfire like nothing happened- "It's when someone forces you to have sexual intercourse with them, and even though you might like it, it's still against your wi—OOOOOOOOOOH!"

Beastboy: OO "THIS IS HAWT! LET ME SELL TICKETS!"

Raven: O.o –WTF look- "But.. It just looks like he's humping the air.."

Cyborg: -runs into the room- "I'M A FAIRY!"

Starfire: "But I thought Robin was 'The fairy'"

Robin: "HEY! Just because some jealous people think I'm gay.." –stands up-

Raven: "Hey.. Weren't you being raped...?"

Robin: o.o "Oh yeah.." –falls back on the ground- "AAAH!"

Starfire: -stare- "Should we not help him?"

Beastboy: "Nah.."

In the evil lair of the evil of all evil evilness

Riishta92: -sitting on a plastic chair in parent's basement- "So.. We have to plan this out.."

Marqie: -searches through a book, nose suddenly bleeds-

Riishta92: oO "What are you reading..?"

Marqie: "...Oh.. Uh.. Remember those things I made up about BB and Raven, and Neah and Robin on AIM...?"

Riishta92: "Uhm.. Yeah.."

Marqie: "Well.. Yeah.." ' –is suddenly given a weggie from behind the chair he's sitting in- "AHH"

Bianca: -pops out behind him- "OH YEAH! I AM THE PRANK MASTA!"

Random person: "Wait.. Who's Neah?"

Bianca, Marqie, and Riishta92: -gasp- "How could you not know who Neah is?!"

Same random person: "Come to think of it.. Who are you two?" –points to Bianca and Marqie-

-more gasps-

Bianca: "WHY, I AM.... Wait.. Who am I again.."

Riishta92: -calmly- "Bianca.."

Bianca: "YES! I AM..—Wait.. What was that again..?"

Riishta92: "B-I-A-N-C-A"

Bianca: "Right!" –stops and stares for a moment, then sits back down-

Riishta92: -anime sigh-

Marqie: "OOORGAAAAS—"

Riishta92: -covers Marqie's mouth- OO "SHHH! THERE'S MINORS!" –points to computer screen-

Bianca, Marqie, Riishta92: -eyes grow wide as they stare at you at the computer screen- "You filthy little kid!"

Back at the Tower

Slade: -suddenly appears and is stalking Robin-

Starfire: "EEEK!" –grabs Robin's arm in chibi form- "He's MY boyfriend you creep!"

Slade: -sad- "Grr.. I want him.."

Robin: -choke- "Can't.. Breathe.. Big-ass Tamaranean hands.. Cutting off.. Circulation.." –choke coke-

Beastboy: -gasps and points- "Author made a typo!"

-suddenly the wall is blasted down- "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN!"

Starfire blinked and looked at the blasted wall.

Beastboy: "OMG!!!111onethirtyeleventy! It's.. NEAH!"

Cyborg: "Must you constantly do that..?"

Neah: -snatches Robin and growls at Starfire-

Robin: "Wheee! Being a Fairy has it's advantages!"

Riishta92: "The author does not make typos!"

Beastboy: "Hey.. wasn't that like.. 5 minutes ago.."

Back at the evil of all evil eviliounsoussess evil lair

Riishta92: "Yeah.. My clone is over at the Tower takin' care of them..."

Bianca: "THERE'S A PLACE OFF OCEAN AVENUE!"

Riishta92: -.- "Shaddup"

Bianca: "WHERE I USED TO SIT AND TALK WITH YOU!"

Riishta92: -eye twitches- "Don't get me started.."

Bianca: "WE WERE BOTH SIXTEEN AND IT FELT SO RIGHT!"

Riishta92 and Bianca: "SLEEPIN' ALL DAY, STAYIN' UP ALL NIIIIIIGHT!"

Marqie: -nose bleed and reads out loud- "BB: Hey Rae do you want to know what Robin and Neah's schedule is?

Raven: "I already do. I don't need my magic to know that, At 9:00 they make out, at 10:00 they make out while stripping off their clothes, at 11:00 they touch each other in inappropriate places, at 12:00 they have it, at 1:00 they do the routine all over again.

BB: Yup! Maybe we should do that sometime Rae!

Raven: First of all, don't call me that, and second, not even in your dreams!"

Riishta92 and Bianca: -death stare- "You are one cycho bitch.."

--------------------------

Sorry, I just HAD to bash Robin in this chapter, despite my love for him. I will always -heart- you, Robin. xD It's kind of fun to bash him.. But.. WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE CALL HIM A FAIRY?! -gonk-

Anyways, sorry I have to end it here. Can't keep it saved for so long x.x


End file.
